Our Bloody Hands
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Bravely Default AU. Braev Lee decided to recruit the former Exorcist, Geist Grace, to join and assist the Duchy in defeating the ruling church. There were more consequences to this decision than intended, and Swordmaster Nobutsuna Kamiizumi ends up as a major part of them. (no tabs for Nobutsuna Kamiizumi or Geist Grace)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: AU in which Geist joined the Duchy instead of the Grantz Empire. Spoilers for Bravely Default and Bravely Second, but mostly Bravely Default. Also contains eventual GeistxKamiizumi and canon-typical violence.**

 **How I came up with the idea: I was thinking about how much I ship Kamiizumi and Geist, and it made me think…what if Geist had joined the Duchy all those years ago to overthrow the ruling church, rather than later join the Empire?**

 **As I explained on a past tumblr post regarding the writing progress of this fic, "Our Bloody Hands" is a retelling of Bravely Default from mainly Kamiizumi's point of view, being canon-divergent because Geist got recruited into the Duchy of Eternia instead of the Grantz Empire in this fic. There is a lot in Default that has to be covered, including events that take place pre-Default, such as the rebellion Braev and Kamiizumi led against the ruling church and the Toxic Mist Incident.** **The fact that it's a kind-of retelling made this fic especially difficult to write, hence why it took quite a long time—long enough that I'm splitting this into a two-shot. I hope you all enjoy reading it, and thank you all for your patience!**

* * *

 _ **Our Bloody Hands**_

Summary: Bravely Default AU. Braev Lee decided to recruit the former Exorcist, Geist Grace, to join and assist the Duchy in defeating the ruling church. There were more consequences to this decision than intended, and Swordmaster Nobutsuna Kamiizumi ends up as a major part of them.

* * *

"Geist Grace…?"

Geist looked up to see someone approach him—blond, younger than him.

"Yes?"

The word escaped Geist's lips in a most somber manner. How could he _not_ be somber and sorrowful, given what he had to do when he found out his son died because of the Plague?

"My name is Braev Lee." Steely, grey-blue eyes made their way into Geist's own. "I heard of what happened."

"Then you know," Geist responded, raising an eyebrow, "That I'm _not_ planning to offer any exorcisms. Not too soon, at least." He knew he sounded snappy, and unlike himself in a sense, but he truly was in no mood for this.

Braev took a deep breath, unfazed by the other.

"You tried to get the sick girl on that ship quarantined." He spoke. "I was one of the few priests that supported your position against Griede's overruling of it."

Geist froze at that. He hadn't wanted to think about that incident—not now, not _ever._

"The priest?" Geist faintly remembered such a thing. "That was you?"

Braev nodded. "It was me." An exhale. "I left the Orthodoxy after they overruled your plea and caused the Plague."

Geist's brow furrowed at the Plague.

"That Plague," Geist spat, "Killed _my son_."

"I know. And I'm sorry this happened to you." The younger man looked guilty. "But…the reason I came here is because the Orthodoxy is planning something far worse."

Geist stared at him. "What could be worse than the Plague?"

What could be potentially worse than something that killed his son, who meant everything to him?

"The…" Braev looked hesitant, then spoke. "The Grand Ritual. They plan to invoke it with the Earth Crystal."

" _Shit."_

Geist knew what the Grand Ritual was, and a hollow laugh escaped him.

"They'd rather destroy the whole world than do the right thing. Of _course_ they would."

"I need to stop them. We have to." Braev started.

" _We?"_ Geist looked to him. "And why should I care?"

Braev glared. "If they go through with it, your son will die _again."_

Geist froze at the idea of his son perishing again, before his jaw clenched. Not just after he brought him back— _no._ He refused to let his son perish a second time. That wasn't happening. _Not on his watch._

"I see," Braev managed, noting Geist's expression, "That you understand the gravity of the situation just like I do. The Plague killed many, but this ritual will kill _everyone._ That's why we have to stop them."

Geist took a deep breath, contemplating this. In the past, he never would've went against the Crystal Orthodoxy and all it stood for.

But times had changed now, and Geist left them a _long_ time ago.

"I'll go with you."

The Exorcist locked eyes with the Templar, nodding once.

"I'll join your revolution."

* * *

It was a little while after that when Geist met Kamiizumi. They'd gathered others who also wanted to stop the Orthodoxy's madness and save the world they lived in, and it was in the middle of this process when Braev thought it best to introduce the Swordmaster to the Exorcist.

"Allow me to introduce you to my friend." Braev looked to the man robed in his kimono, and then to Geist. "Geist, this is Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, one of the greatest swordsmen in this realm and my closest friend."

Geist observed the other quietly. The man's hair was dark, his face and posture full of some sort of calmness, but…

A hurricane lay within his grey eyes, eager to spark the revolution Braev wanted to create so badly—and _more._

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Geist." Kamiizumi spoke, offering a hand for Geist to shake. "Braev told me much of you."

Geist looked to the hand, then to its owner, before finally shaking it.

"A pleasure to meet you, too."

Geist's eyes made complete contact with Kamiizumi's eyes, and they did not stop staring at each other as they let go of each other's hands. Not for another few moments, at least.

* * *

The defeat of the ruling church was _glorious._

Geist felt his whole being crackle with pride as he slashed at those damned officials. Revenge felt _sweet,_ sweet to take _**vengeance**_ for what they did to his son!

He wanted to see _more_ blood. He wanted to hear them scream. He kept slashing and giggling and—

A certain katana blocked his rapier.

"Geist!"

The Exorcist's head snapped up to face an obviously displeased Kamiizumi.

"We are not here to _slaughter_ the enemy." The Swordmaster spoke, both of them lowering their swords. "And you—"

"Killed all of them?" Geist simpered, gesturing to the array of corpses around them. "Yes, Swordmaster, I know. I _know_ I killed them. I want to kill **more."**

Kamiizumi shook his head. But as he did so, the Exorcist swore he saw the hurricane restrained in the other's eyes. The man wanted to fight with abandon like him, too, but didn't do so. _Why?_

Geist swore he'd bring the hurricane out of that man.

"You are _not_ killing more people." Kamiizumi stated. "Not today. If anything, I need you to bring back a few people from the dead so we can negotiate proper surrender with them."

" _Proper,_ my ass!" The Exorcist raised an eyebrow. "War has _never_ been proper, and revolutions are included in that. They are acts of _rebellion_. How in the hell do you expect them to be proper?"

"By making things **right."** The Swordmaster's eyes narrowed, and Geist saw the fiery winds within them stir. "The Orthodoxy _failed_ to help the very people that followed them. The Duchy of Eternia will act for the good of the people…and of this world."

Geist was quiet, saying nothing, but then he chuckled faintly.

"So," He drawled, "Your leader— _your friend_ —is quite an _ambitious_ man, too. I've met quite a few of those, Tsuna, and I know they don't always live up to their promises."

He raised an eyebrow, and in one movement had the tip of his rapier milimeters from the Swordmaster's throat. Kamiizumi nearly flinched, but did not, locking eyes with the Exorcist.

"Do you truly have faith in the Templar?" Geist asked. The look in his eyes was half-doubt, half-curiosity. "Do you truly have the gall to follow him, Swordmaster?"

Kamiizumi's jaw clenched, briefly, and he swallowed once. He didn't dare to look away from the older man as he spoke.

"Yes." The words were sure and hard. "I do have faith in Braev. To follow him and his ideals. Right to the very end—the _bitter_ end, if it ends that way."

Silence fell between them again, and Geist lowered his rapier. Then, he giggled, once or twice, echoing throughout the area.

"You have the fire to do so. I'll give you that." Geist took a few steps closer, right until they were completely eye to eye, and far from having personal space. Kamiizumi slowly inhaled, saying nothing, and Geist tilted his head a little bit, leaning forwards to whisper in his ear.

" _I like fire."_

It was then that Kamiizumi quivered, a short puff of breath escaping barely-open lips. Geist smiled, pulling his head back, locking eyes with him, and the two stared into each other's eyes for what felt like a long, long time.

* * *

"I don't know if this is a good time."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Both of them stood in the newly built training hall of Eternian Central Command. Geist circled the Swordmaster, a very faint smile on his face. Kamiizumi's expression showed nothing, though his eyes said differently.

"Edea will be coming here for her first lesson with me." Kamiizumi spoke. "Braev asked me to train her in the way of the sword, and I intend to uphold that."

"And I can't even _watch?"_ Geist pouted, a frown worming onto his face. "It would be so adorable to watch. It's always so cute when children start to learn swordplay, you know."

"Geist," Kamiizumi sighed, _"Please."_

Geist went silent, gazing at the Swordmaster as his smile vanished. Kamiizumi thought that Geist wouldn't leave him alone, but then Geist up and vanished.

And good timing, too, because Edea arrived moments later for her first lesson.

…Or so he thought.

* * *

"Master?"

"Yes, Edea?"

"Who was that man with you? The man in the bloody robes standing with you?"

"…I don't think this is a good time to talk about him, Edea."

"Why?"

"He's someone that your father and I know well. Whether we fully trust him, however, is another matter."

"You mean he's black as pitch, Master?"

"…Not quite, Edea. It's complicated between us."

* * *

"Please refrain from talking to my pupil, _as well_ as being in the sight of my pupil."

"Really?" Geist raised an eyebrow, looking to the Swordmaster standing in the doorway of his room. "You dislike me so much? Or," He giggled, taking a step towards the Swordmaster, "Do you just want me _all to yourself?"_

"It's nothing like _that."_ Kamiizumi shut the door behind him to ensure privacy, before looking to Geist again. "It's a matter of _trust_ , Geist. Given your bloodlust tendencies, as well as your unpredictability, I don't know if I can fully trust you. If you were fighting alongside me, who knows if you would just turn on me for bloodied amusement?"

"In other words," Geist's look was pointed, "You don't trust me because of my sadism."

The Swordmaster couldn't lie. "Yes."

The other huffed. "How ironic."

"Oh? How so?"

Geist took another step towards the Swordmaster. Then another. Kamiiizumi took it as a challenge and didn't step back. Both men were rather close to each other again in terms of distance, and Geist knew he was getting into the Swordmaster's personal space.

Just like in the past.

"You're _just_ as sadistic as I am." The Exorcist's voice dropped to low tones, as if they were standing in a crowded room and he only wanted Kamiizumi to hear all of what he was saying. "Deny it all you want, but I _know_ what I saw the day we felled the Church."

Kamiizumi was speechless. A neutral expression overtook the Swordmaster's face, but Geist knew well that his grey eyes gave away something else—the fear of being found out. The Exorcist leaned in, gazing directly into the Swordmaster's eyes with his red ones. Gazing right into each other's eyes was pure routine, and occurred in nearly every conversation they ever had. This one was no exception.

"I saw a hurricane in you, Swordmaster," Geist breathed, "And one day you _will_ let it all out—rage, destruction, beauty and all."

Kamiizumi looked conflicted at such a statement.

"Destruction is never _beautiful,_ Geist." He finally spoke.

Geist smiled.

"I argue otherwise. I think you know otherwise, too."

* * *

Kamiizumi felt like Geist was hanging over him, like a shadow.

He did not entirely despise it, much to his surprise. But he did not entirely like it, either. If anything, he felt more confused whenever Geist was around. Geist had respected Kamiizumi's wishes not to appear in front of Edea, as well as not speak to her, but that didn't prevent Geist from directly talking to the Swordmaster himself throughout the years.

One day, Kamiizumi felt a bit sick of it. Nauseated, even.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Mm, let me think." Geist put a hand to his chin, a mock-quizzical expression upon his face, before giggling. "Nope~!"

" _Crystals."_ Kamiizumi had a mind to talk to Braev about this. "Geist, does it ever occur to you that I might want to be alone sometimes?"

Geist stopped walking with him, pausing before he nodded.

"Yes."

"Then," The Swordmaster managed, "Will you please leave me alone for a little while?"

Geist looked disappointed, but nodded. He took a few steps back, before disappearing into the shadows.

He wasn't gone for long, though. When Braev called Kamiizumi in to inform him about the civil war, Geist was standing by the Grand Marshal's side, a gleeful grin on his face. The Swordmaster couldn't help but think, for better or worse, that Geist would be sticking around for longer than he thought.

* * *

Just because there were tension-filled times didn't mean there weren't any better ones, though.

Kamiizumi saw the possessed, glowing-blue armor that called Geist _"Daddy."_ Though he didn't have any biological children of his own, the Swordmaster knew well from the look in Geist's eyes as he greeted his son that Geist cared _deeply_ for Revenant.

As much as he hated to admit it in his mind, Kamiizumi knew that he couldn't afford to have those sorts of bonds. At least, not too strongly. The Duchy still needed to build up its power on the shambles of the Orthodoxy, and Kamiizumi knew he had work in Eisen. People could die during that work, but it was all for the ideals they shared.

Bonding with people might get in the way of that. He had to leave the sentiment behind him.

* * *

The Toxic Mist Incident occurred, and Kamiizumi was _**enraged.**_

Not that he was about to slay Qada instantaneously, of course. He needed the Salve-Maker to clean up the mess. Geist did not have the capacity to _'undo'_ a massive amount of Toxic Mist's existence, so they would have to do this the hard way.

"You're making him just clean it up? Not even a whipping?"

Kamiizumi allowed an exasperated sigh to escape him as he looked to the Exorcist standing by his side.

"He unleashed all the mist himself, Geist. It's only fair that he alone must clean it up."

"I can torture him." Geist offered, slowly unsheathing his rapier. "Slice him up, dice him into tiny, _tiny pieces,_ and then put him back together as a warning for potential future punishment."

The Swordmaster shook his head. "No."

Geist stared. "No?"

"No." He locked eyes with Geist. "As much as I appreciate your…liking to punishing those who deserve it, destruction cannot solve everything. The Toxic Mist demonstrated that today."

"The only thing it did was cause a so-called _'brilliant victory,'_ and even then we lost a thousand of our own." The Exorcist replied, keeping the gaze between them. "Even _I_ can't revive that many with my power. Not all at once."

"I know you can't. I know you have limits." The Swordmaster's mouth became a thin line. "I'm not asking you to go and revive everyone. It won't reverse the mistake I made."

"The mistake _the Salve-Maker_ made. Not you."

Geist's hand went up to the Swordmaster's cheek, running the pad of his thumb over it. The Swordmaster did not slap his hand away, nor did he push it away. Instead, he leaned into the other man's touch, inhaling slowly, accepting his touch. He could smell the dried blood on Geist's clothes, but he didn't mind it—he had all these years to get used to it, after all.

" _Crystals,"_ Kamiizumi's voice dropped to a whisper. "You're right."

Perhaps he could not detach himself from sentiment in the end.

* * *

"Tell me, Nobutsuna," Geist cooed, sheathing his rapier, "Where are the dances in the midst of our revolution?"

Kamiizumi gave him a sideglance. Both men stood in the training hall in Eternia again, though it was not just peaceful chatter—they'd been exchanging blades, waiting for Edea to turn up for her training. It became a habit for Geist to stick around the Swordmaster when he wasn't with his son Revenant, after all.

"We don't have time for a celebration, Geist." The Swordmaster uttered, sheathing his katana. "And our revolution is over."

Geist raised an eyebrow, his voice dipping low. _"Is it, really?"_

The Exorcist disappeared—only to reappear a few steps from the other man, rather than a few feet. "The Templar is trying to secure the rest of the Crystals, now. Not just the Earth Crystal." He frowned faintly. "I have to say, I had my doubts about its energy being used for healing, but…" He chuckled. "I was mistaken."

"Doubts?" Kamiizumi remembered right then and there—Geist used to be part of the Crystal Orthodoxy, too. "Everyone has doubts, Geist."

"You don't look like you have any."

The Swordmaster blinked. "I don't?"

The Exorcist shook his head. "No." The two locked eyes. It seemed to be such a natural thing by now to lock eyes with each other. "You always seem sure of _yourself,_ so sure of the man you follow so closely and regard as a friend. You rarely waver, if you do waver."

Geist took one step closer, not breaking his gaze.

"How do you do it?"

Kamiizumi didn't break his gaze as he answered.

"I don't know, Geist. I really don't know."

The Exorcist's lips curled up in a smile.

"Silly Swordmaster. Do you ever think for yourself?"

Kamiizumi frowned as he thought of that. Did he ever have the time to think for himself? For what he wanted? _Needed?_

He shook his head.

"I can't be selfish, Geist. Not right now."

"That's what you say to yourself so often." The Exorcist murmured, his smile fading. "It seems so sad, how you deliberately _deprive_ yourself of affection. People are not built to be in pure solitude, Nobutsuna, mindlessly obeying others without thinking about what they believe in or how they feel."

Geist took a deep breath, laying a gentle hand on the other's upper arm.

"Dance with me?"

The three words were so _soft._ It was a strange contrast to the harsher words he'd said. Kamiizumi stared at Geist as if the Exorcist said something so…out of place.

And he wasn't wrong. It did feel a bit out of place. Unfamiliar.

Yet, also inviting.

Both men gazed at each other in silence, and then Kamiizumi spoke.

"Yes."

* * *

The dancing they shared became a routine of sorts. They danced for the fun of it, but also for solace, when they were stressed from training Edea or from the terrors of the Eisen civil war. Kamiizumi could easily remember nights with Geist's hands on his hip and shoulder, gazing ever so tenderly at the Swordmaster as he led them across the floor.

And Braev? Braev was concerned.

"You've been spending a lot of time with the Exorcist as of late when off the battlefield or not instructing Edea, 'Tsuna."

"Geist hasn't done anything to harm me, Braev, if that is what you're concerned with. He and I are mature adults that understand each other."

"Then you're aware of his reputation. That man tortures people for sport!"

"And yet you let him _and_ Qada be put under my charge."

"I'm putting them both under your control because I know you can keep a close eye on them. Qada is one matter, but Geist? I think he's influencing you…and not necessarily in a good way."

"He hasn't encouraged me to up and torture anyone. I think he's pretty good at keeping it to himself, Braev. We have our conflicts, but it's _nowhere_ close to what is going on between me and Qada."

"…No. It isn't."

* * *

The ceremony to induct Edea Lee into the Sky Knights was a joyous day for the Swordmaster.

Kamiizumi saw Geist beaming at him from the corner of his eye as he battled his pupil. It was all too easy to disarm her, but he knew her skills had grown. He just happened to have more experience—in years, in more forms of swordplay than she had at the moment. Assigning her as one of the Sky Knights, however, would give her more experience, and help her to grow further. He was sure of that.

She would do him, her father and the entire Duchy proud. He was sure of that, too.

As he waved at Edea on the retreating airship, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He smelled the dry blood, and he lowered his hand, turning to see the Exorcist.

"You look happy." Geist noted. The crowds around them began dissipating, now that Edea vanished from view. "She makes you proud, doesn't she?"

"Yes." Kamiizumi admitted, nodding once. "She does."

"Like she's your daughter."

He froze at that statement. Geist frowned.

"Or perhaps I'm mistaken?" The Exorcist offered, trying to backpedal on his assumption. "I just thought, from the way you've always watched over her, that you cared deeper for her than just how a master felt towards his student."

The Swordmaster let that sink in, looking to where the airship had gone and then to Geist. He was silent, contemplating it, before nodding.

"You're not mistaken, I assure you." He managed. He couldn't deny that. He didn't have any biological family of his own, after all—not even children. "Though…I'd like to keep that fact between us."

Geist thinly smiled, but nodded once in agreement.

"Very well. As you wish, Swordmaster." The tone of his voice made Kamiizumi wonder if the Exorcist saw him as something more than someone to hang around and tease.

"Geist?"

Geist looked into his eyes. "Yes?"

The Swordmaster decided it was not yet the time to ask about it, and moved on to a different subject.

"We should go."

It was Geist, for once, who looked a little confused between the two. "Where, exactly?"

Kamiizumi couldn't help but smile.

"You know where, Geist. We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

"I wasn't expecting to have such a motley crew with us."

"The Duchy is full of surprises, Geist, people included, and only one of them is you."

The Exorcist and the Swordmaster stood side by side, watching some of the Swordbearers leaving Starkfort, heading in the direction of the Eisen Bridge as reinforcements. Both of them were silent, until Geist spoke again.

"So, Edea betrayed us."

Kamiizumi's lips curled downwards, faintly.

"She did."

Hearing of what she had done displeased the Swordmaster greatly. To think that _his own pupil_ would go against all her father and the rest of the Duchy stood for…

Then again, the Swordmaster was aware that everything was not rosy and nice in the Duchy as well, especially with what they had done.

Especially with what _he_ had done, and kept doing.

"Should I cut her up?" Geist asked. His eyes grew a bit wide, too innocently so. "I can make a quick example of her for those other companions of hers. Striking fear in the enemy is never a bad thing."

Kamiizumi shook her head.

"She's of no threat to us." He muttered. "Not yet. The way to the temple is closed for them."

"But same goes for _us,"_ The other insisted. He moved to look him in the eyes, but noticed Kamiizumi evade his sight "Tsuna, I know that you are close to her, but…"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go after her. We might have to, regardless." The Swordmaster stated, looking to Geist. "But at the moment? No."

* * *

Geist made his way to the war room in Starkfort where Kamiizumi was. The report had it that Barbarossa died just last night. Surely the Commander would be upset, and Geist wanted to make a priority to check if he would be okay.

Well…by the time he arrived, Kamiizumi was clearly upset. Geist heard him order Kikyo to kill the three commanding officers of the Shieldbearers. As the Ninja left, Geist slowly approached him, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

"You're upset."

Kamiizumi gave him a look. "I'm _aware_. Is there anything else you wished to report, Geist?"

"Not particularly." He took a step or two closer. "I just wondered if…there was anything I could do to alleviate your grief."

"I don't know if anything can." The Swordmaster swallowed. "He was my right hand, Geist."

The way he said it made the Exorcist wonder if he had feelings for the Pirate. Most likely did, in a different way.

"If you do not mind me asking…what did he mean to you?"

The Swordmaster froze. Geist went silent. Had he overstepped?

"He…Nothing could replace him. I felt safe, and he's one of the few people I trust." He took a deep breath, looking to Geist again. "Though I lost my right hand, I still have my left. Even if we do have losses, I…think we still have a chance of winning this war. He was just a loss I didn't expect."

"Who is your left?" Geist frowned faintly, walking over to Kamiizumi until they were face to face. "It's not that _Salve-Maker_ , is it?"

"No." The other murmured, locking gazes with the Exorcist. "It's you."

It was Geist's turn to be stunned.

"Me?"

Kamiizumi blinked. "You're surprised by that?"

"Well…yes." Geist inhaled slowly, then exhaled. "I'm usually a 'chop-everyone-down-until-you-tell-me-otherwise' person. Not exactly someone to consider a right hand or left hand for someone like you."

"We've worked together before." The Swordmaster managed. "I suspect that's why Braev assigned you as part of the Black Blades with me all those years ago."

"Do you believe that's the only reason?"

Kamiizumi let that question linger in the air, and then he shook his head.

"No. It's not."

* * *

When Konoe Kikyo was reported dead later that night, Geist once again stood by Kamiizumi's side for a while. Both of them stayed silent the whole time, but Geist knew what Kamiizumi was thinking.

They weren't going to win this war.

* * *

The nail in the coffin arrived when Praline ran away, when on the verge of defeat at the Eisen Bridge.

Geist found the Swordmaster cursing himself because he was the one that stationed Praline there, he was the one that made Kikyo try killing the commanders, he was the one that put Barbarossa in charge of the navy and that ended with them all dead and/or gone.

Geist was not exactly good at comforting. At first he stood, frozen, unsure of what to do. Any social skills relating to comforting people didn't quite get to his head. After a moment or two, however, the Exorcist offered Kamiizumi a non-bloodied handkerchief.

Kamiizumi kissed him in return. Geist kissed him back, because he knew they were almost the only people left, and that if kisses would comfort the Swordmaster, he would give them all to him.

* * *

" _And then, the whole world shall be—!?"_

Kamiizumi couldn't take it anymore.

He swung the katana.

Qada bled out.

Geist walked in at that moment, and the Swordmaster froze, staring right at him. Geist stared back, then broke the gaze to look at the dead Qada.

"Good riddance," Geist huffed, walking over to the corpse and nudging it with his toe. "It was about time that killed him."

He didn't hear anything from the Swordmaster. Geist blinked. Usually the man was quick when responding.

When he looked to Kamiizumi, he saw the other bend over, one hand to his mouth and the other arm to his stomach. At first, Geist thought he was about to vomit, from the stress of the whole situation and what just occurred.

…But he wasn't about to vomit.

He was laughing.

The laughter echoed through the room softly, maddeningly, and Geist gazed at him slowly. He watched the blood dripping from the Swordmaster's katana, how it stained his green kimono and white-gloved hands.

"Geist," Kamiizumi gazed up at him, struggling between a smile and a grimace, "What are we doing?"

Geist took a deep breath, before walking over to him. He stopped just in front of him, gazing him in the eyes, before speaking.

"I don't know."

"I don't know, either."

Geist frowned. "You said, all those years ago, that you wanted to do right."

"I know I did." The Swordmaster sounded torn. There was no hiding it. "Geist, I know I said that. This…this was not how I wanted it to happen."

The Exorcist wasn't sure if he'd ever seen him so broken. He lifted a hand to Kamiizumi's cheek, running the pad of his thumb along it.

"How did you think it would go?"

The other man leaned into his touch. "That it would be a lot quicker. Less deaths. I just…I'm tired. I am so tired."

He whispered those words so softly that the Exorcist thought the Swordmaster was about to lose his voice. Geist let him go quiet, caressing the man's cheek, before leaning forwards. Their foreheads gently connected, and the Exorcist slowly inhaled, then exhaled.

"I know how you feel. I'm tired, too."

* * *

Edea came.

Kamiizumi talked with her, tried to reason with her.

But in the end, they started to fight.

* * *

As blades clashed and blood spilled, Kamiizumi realized something.

Geist was right about him, after all.

Kamiizumi was a hurricane filled with destruction. And yet…there was also rage. Rage at being betrayed, rage at everything going wrong when they were trying to make things right.

And there was, within the bloody red, some sort of beauty that he could now see.

* * *

The battle seemed to go right, at least. Geist used 'Undo' when he could, much to the enemies' chagrin, and he happily cut away at them. He also watched his partner move, watched the fire that was the Swordmaster blaze bright.

He was beautiful in the way he moved, a beautiful hurricane no one could stop.

…that was when Edea stabbed Kamiizumi, destroying the beauty entirely.

Kamiizumi fell.

* * *

Geist screamed for him, running to him, but the man was bleeding out too much.

"Undo— _Undo—!"_

It wasn't working.

"Geist…"

Geist gazed back at Kamiizumi, who weakly lifted a hand to his cheek, caressing it. Despite the bloodied lips, Geist could tell the Swordmaster was smiling at him.

"You can't die on me." The words spilled from Geist's lungs, out into the air. "Please, don't die, I…I can undo this! I'll find a way—"

"You have to run," Kamiizumi whispered. His eyes grew glassy, and Geist shook his head, shaking him a little as he moved to cradle the man in his arms. "Revenant…is waiting for you at home…"

"You're part of home, too! Please… _Nobutsuna—!"_

The Swordmaster struggled to sit up, but instead grabbed Geist by the shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss as best he could. Geist kissed him back, praying and pleading for the Swordmaster not to let go.

Kamiizumi's grip grew slack, and when Geist pulled back to look at his face, he saw the other's eyes close.

* * *

He cried, screamed and shook him, begging him to wake up.

He couldn't be dead.

Not today. Not _now!_

"Undo."

Nothing.

" _Undo, dammit!"_

Still nothing. He growled, still holding onto Kamiizumi, refusing to let go.

Edea, Tiz, Ringabel and Agnes watched. All of them stood, speechless, unsure of what to do or say.

And then Edea spoke.

"He's gone."

"He can't be gone." Geist looked up at her, glaring through tears. "And if he is I'll bring him back, one way or another!"

"Don't do it!" Geist heard Tiz shouting. "You'll overuse your MP and—"

" _I am bringing him back!"_

Geist's shout echoed through the war room. Tiz went silent, and as Edea looked to Ringabel and Agnes. Both of them were too stunned to speak, too.

"Undo! _U-Undo…"_

Geist kept whispering the word, _praying_ that his magic would work. Praying that Kamiizumi would live.

Praying that the man wasn't too far gone, because he wasn't about to let someone else die on him.

" _ **Undo!"**_

* * *

…The scent of blood filled the air.

Kamiizumi opened his eyes. His body felt sore, and then the stinging set in. He grimaced, trying to move, only to realize that someone was clinging onto him. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he turned his head to see who it was.

It was Geist, pale and bloodied. The man still had both arms wrapped around him, despite his grip slackening. The weakness and pain in the other's face made the Swordmaster realize what he just did.

"Geist?" He gently shook the other man, wrapping his arms around the other's torso to hold him close. "Geist, are you…?"

The man barely breathed, and there was a scarce pulse.

"He used his powers beyond what his MP allowed."

Looking up at who spoke, Kamiizumi realized it was Edea. His former pupil gazed back at him, trying to stay calm but failing.

"I don't think he'll make it."

"He has to." The words tumbled from Kamiizumi's lips as he looked to the Exorcist, then to Edea. "He has a son at home, Edea! He-he can't…"

Edea was silent, staring back at him as she watched him cry over the Exorcist.

"He…he has to live! _Please,_ Edea!"

* * *

Edea always knew somehow, from the beginning, that her master and the Exorcist had _something_ between them.

It took her a while to realize what it was, and now she felt guilty.

And…She was quite honestly sick of having to _kill_ the people she once knew, too.

* * *

Geist breathed.

He opened his eyes.

Kamiizumi sat by his bedside, breaking into tears as he smothered him with a hug. Geist embraced him, or tried to, still weak from his injuries and overdoing his magic.

"Where are we?"

"Central Healing Tower." Kamiizumi breathed. He kissed the Exorcist's forehead. "Edea and the others dropped us off here before heading to Central Command."

"They what?" The Exorcist moved to sit up, but Kamiizumi gently motioned for him to lie down. "Tsuna…?"

"I don't exactly care what they're doing right now." He held Geist delicately, gently, scared of breaking him more than he already was. "I just…I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here, too."

It was the truth, and Geist knew that. He doubted either of them could bear the other getting killed a second time.

Geist's eyes widened. "Rev—if we're in Eternia, is he…?"

He couldn't fathom Edea and her companions coming across Rev and trying to hurt him. Geist wouldn't allow it.

"He's coming here now." Kamiizumi reassured him. "I got some of the healers to go get him."

Geist relaxed into his arms, letting the Swordmaster lay him back down in bed, and only sat up again when Revenant came, to reassure his son that he would be okay.

* * *

The final battle happened.

And then it was over.

Geist and Kamiizumi knew they couldn't exactly go back to Eisen, given that the civil war was over. However, they felt out of place in Eternia, too, given everything that happened.

That was when Geist suggested a place—the house where he and Rev used to live, before the Great Plague happened. It had been abandoned for some time, a bit dusty and needed repairs, but it was something.

Kamiizumi wanted nothing more than a fresh start, especially if it was by Geist's side. And so, he embraced the opportunity.

The following months filled themselves with healing. Rebuilding. Restoring. _"Undoing"_ damage, if possible.

But most of all, they had time for each that didn't require bloodshed in the background or foreground, and they were thankful for that.

It would not last long, however.

* * *

A few years later, Geist and Kamiizumi curled up in bed together. Both of them shared a room, and that was fine with each other as they were used to each other's presences.

"Geist?"

The Exorcist looked up from the Swordmaster's chest to see his face. "Yes?"

"What do we do now?"

Geist blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Kamiizumi sat up in bed, looking to him quietly, "I know we've avoided battles. We needed that time to heal. We both nearly died..."

"The whole world nearly did, not just us."

"That's true."

They both fell silent.

The Exorcist and Swordmaster looked to their respective weapons, rapier and katana, laying on the dresser across them. Neither of them exactly fought many battles in a long while.

"We miss it, don't we?" Geist uttered. "The battles."

"I don't blame us for missing it." Kamiizumi managed. "We fought a lot, together."

"Do you think…?" Geist looked into the Swordmaster's eyes, and all the younger man could do was nod.

"Yes. Perhaps we find a cause, a worthy one…and maybe we'll fight again." Kamiizumi kept his gaze into Geist's eyes as he leaned back against the headboard. "Maybe this time it'll actually turn out right, and not the mess we made during the civil war with our bloody hands."

Geist smiled. "Maybe."

Before either of them could speak, there was a knock at the front door, from downstairs. Both men looked to each other, hesitating, before getting out of bed and going downstairs together.

When they opened the front door, they would find a man decked in gold and black before them, asking if they wanted to join his cause.

* * *

 **Author note: Thank you so much for reading "Our Bloody Hands," and thank you so much for the wait regarding this second part of the fic! I appreciate you reading this, as well as your patience! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you!**


End file.
